guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dervish Asuran armor
Reskinned Elonian? Icy Hot Ben 17:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Yes it's re-skinned elonian, except for the female hood which is re-skinned ancient. Naw Trust me. I got the armor. I uploaded it. Not completely re-skinned. It's different. I really like the armor. Elonian is completely different Are you blind?! look at the Elonian Vambraces and then at the Asuran Vambraces, it's obviously a re-skin! :The gloves, yeah, but the legs, no. The danglies are totally different. Reskin or not, why are you complaining? It looks good, that's what matters. Also, female hood is reskin of Elonian, not ancient. Forgot to sign >.<--Darksyde Never Again 19:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::EWWWW ugly armor69.152.32.124 18:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) female hood is NOT reskinned ancient. ancient has upturned shoulder thingies (epaulettes?) as well as a differently strcutured hood. every part IS reskinned elonian. :Think of it this way: It's the 15k elonian armor we always wanted! lol. ::10k. And I'd like to see this armor dyed white, for those who have the armor. At least in the Dye Preview screen. Please. Pretty please?!--MagickElf666 22:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::: As a note, dyed white is rather grayish. Doesn't look very good in my opinion, and very close to the silver. GarettJans 18:57, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Looking at the female undyed - at this stage, haven't people learned not to use /attention?! Also, the hood pics are a bit grainy. If these pictures are still in use by the time I get my armor, may I replace them? (unsure of the policy regarding /attention pics) The colored ones are fine, though, so I guess they ought to be left alone. :Sure, I'd recommend taking the pics over at isle of the nameless too if it's not a problem. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::K. Could be a while, though. That character hasn't even started farming Asura points yet. :/ :::FINALLY in sight of this. Have got enough cash now (hooray for Costume Brawl Zkey farm/ToTbag farm combo!) and will have Asura points once I finish the Vanguard quest chain and the EotN end quests and turn in my book. Oh, and I still need leather, but I can probably just buy that off my guild leader. So I'll probably have this updated within a month or so (haha, 5 months after I promised to do this XP). 02:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Going through EotN and turning in a full book nets you enough points to get any of the armor sets (to whichever race you turn book into), and it nets you roughly 10k. You can complete all of the missions in less than 3 hours total, and the entire campaign in a day if you are slow. So all you really need is materials and the rest of the cash. (T/ ) 02:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::That's assuming you know what to do of course, :P. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:26, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::This wiki exists for a reason. (T/ ) 21:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, thanks to Halloween, I now have enough of a cash surplus to buy the remaining materials. Then it's a matter of racing through to the end (I've completed it once before on my necromancer, so I know what to do) and coming back for it. Could someone direct me to the format requirements for armor galleries so I don't screw this up? I've never done much more than edit grammar before. Thank you! 03:12, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Project:Style_and_formatting/Armor/Art_gallery#Image_quality_expectations —Dr Ishmael 04:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, thanks. So very close now... I should still just let the colored ones be, right? 06:48, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The dyed armors have a bad background. If you could replace them with a higher quality set of pics, please do so :) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:57, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay. I'm only 1 EV quest and the end quests away now, so I should have them up soon. Plus, then both male and female sets can match, haha! Isle of the Nameless is a preferred location, right? 03:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, and please follow the rest of the tips at the link I posted above. —Dr Ishmael 03:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Kay, got the armor, got the photos, tried to follow guide as best I could, just need to crop, upload, and fix page, I guess. Qing Guang 03:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::There, it's done, I guess. Hope it's alright.Qing Guang 16:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't want to sound like I am whining, since you went to a lot of work to help out, but it seems like your comp's graphics settings are a bit...dark. :\ (T/ ) 17:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Turn your gamma to 0, take a screenshot. You'll see the gamma is reset for the screenshot. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well it sounds like I'm gonna have to retake the overview and component screens anyway, so I might as well redo the whole thing. Qing Guang 18:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I already noted this on your talk page, but I'll say it here as well - turn the camera so that the sun is behind it instead of to the side (like here), that's the main reason they're so dark. —Dr Ishmael 18:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, finally updated this. I tried to turn her more towards the light. I'm sorry they look kind of bad just on the page, and they're a little small compared to the other derv images (I had a small picture so I used the same size/aspect ratio as the F Ranger ones - 175x475; it's close enough to 1:3). Accidentally included the hood in the arm/leg component pictures, but I left it out of the chest/feet ones, so I'm hoping that'll be fine. Also I know she's facing a bit too much towards the camera (rather than her body facing the camera), but I forgot. Hopefully this is good enough, though. Qing Guang 19:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Male Screen shots Updated I've uploaded a new set of screenshots of the male armor, (primarily due to the ambiguous dye color that was low contrast)... all but the hands & legs back view are looking ok, I'm guessing Wiki may just need to come back through and cleanup the scaled image to match what was uploaded because it's ok when I click on it. I'll give it a day and re-upload that one image if it doesn't take. Comments are welcome on my screenshot work -- I'd hate for someone else to be grumpy enough with it to go back through and redo things (or for that matter, for me to be grumpy enough to do the same -- I'm already feeling that way about some of my early work). Misc notes: * I crop to the same dimensions for a set of images. I've noticed that if I crop the profile view more narrowly, the height of the scaled image can be affected. * I save to bmp and then convert to jpg, fudging the image compression to have the file come in under 150kb while retaining as much quality as I can in the process. Usually I get 97-98% quality for that size image. Yamagawa 06:39, 23 October 2008 (UTC)